Little Moments
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: A series of G/E oneshots showing some of their life together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own

Authors' note: This will be a series of moments in George and Elliot's life. :)

Coming out to the squad

George and Elliot sat in the squad room nervously. Elliot sat in his chair while George sat on his desk. They were ready to come out to Captain Cragen. They didn't want there to be a big fuss made about their relationship, so they'd decided to only tell Cragen and Olivia, and possibly Munch and Fin if the situation arose. They preffered to keep their private life as such.

They just hoped Cragen would be okay with it. There wasn't too much that could happen, but it was possible that George would be asked to profile for another unit. He'd already stopped treating Elliot and sent him to another psychologist- everyone had assumed it was because George and Elliot couldn't stand each other. No one had thought it was actually the opposite, that they had gone from hating each other to not being able to live without each other.

George and Elliot felt a little guilty that they were telling Don and Olivia before Kathy and Elliot's kids, but they had to tread more carefully with Elliot's kids. Kathy fit somewhere in between- he didn't want Kathy to hate them, but she had been the one to let Elliot go, and George wasn't going to pretend that Elliot hadn't moved on, even though the one he'd moved to was unusual.

Don called them into his office. Elliot and George walked in the office and sat down, close enough to let on that their relationship wasn't platonic but far enough not to be considered indecent.

"Don, Elliot and I have been... involved," George said delicately.

Don looked shocked. "But you two hate each other! You only started being civil to each other... oh..." He trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"Yeah, that would be when we got together. Well, a little after, because it took me so long to accept it," Elliot supplied.

"Well, I'll just get this out of the way. You two can both stay here; because George isn't a detective, I don't think there's any danger from you two working and living together," Don stated. George sighed in relief and Elliot gave a small smile.

"But, I'm just going to tell you two to be careful. If you interogate someone together and he attacks one of you, don't use excessive force, and so on." They nodded. They'd already had that talk earlier, right after they'd gotten together. George had been attacked in interogation; Elliot had been tempted to snap the suspect's neck. George had pointed out that Elliot shoudln't risk his career and Elliot had eventually agreed.

"That's all. Unless you had something else to say," Cragen said after a moment.

"We're good," They said. They walked into the squad room happily and sat back down at Elliot's desk. George set his feet in Elliot's lap.

"So do we come out to Olivia now, or later?" Elliot asked with a light note in his voice. George chuckled softly and looked around the room. Seeing that no one was watching them, he grasped Elliot's hand.

"I say we tell her now. I'm in the mood to get this into the open," George said.

"I know what mood you'll be in later," Elliot teased.

George rolled his eyes. "Really, Elliot, a cop shouldn't try to seduce his lover in a police station. Let alone the sex crimes one."

Elliot allowed mock hurt to cross his face. "I have to seduce you now? I thought you were attracted to me already," He said with a fake pout.

"You're hopeless," George chided with a grin on his face.

"You're the one who has to be 'seduced' and all," Elliot pointed out.

George let out an exasperated noise. "Okay, fine, you shouldn't try to turn your lover on while you're in a police station. Better?"

"Much better," Elliot replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm supposed to do the smirking," George protested.

"Not anymore," Elliot replied.

George swatted his arm. "You suck."

"I don't suck! And I can't believe you just said that. You're, what, 40 years old?"

"You're one to talk. And you do suck... but from what you said, it'll be in a different way tonight."

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Elliot asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you owe me after just now," George reasoned.

"And if I don't?"

"There'll be dire consequences," George said with a falsely solemn voice.

"You love me."

"You're right," George said with a grin.

"And I love you," Elliot added.

Olivia walked up to them and sat down at her desk. She looked over at them and gave them an approving nod.

"Never would have suspected you, El, but I'm happy for you."

"Huh?" Elliot questioned in surprise.

"Don't worry, I just know because I overheard you two making plans the other day," Olivia assured them.

"Friends can make plans too," Elliot argued.

"But not at a fancy restaraunt."

"Alright, you got us," George laughed.

"How long?" Olivia asked.

"Half a year," George replied.

"Congrats to you both," Olivia said. She smiled and walked off.

"Now we just have to tell Kathy and the kids..." Elliot sighed.

"Don't remind me," George laughed.

"Want to tell them tonight?"

"No," George replied with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Elliot pressed.

"Because you still need to 'seduce' me later. And we can't do that with your kids there, you're a little too loud..."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You're way louder than me."

"If you say so..." George teased. Elliot chuckled and squeezed George's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Elliot," George sighed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've had this idea for a while, but today I finally decided to write it as a chapter of this series of oneshots. :)

Sickness

George and Elliot's apartment was unusually silent- especially considering Elliot's kids were staying there. The reason for the silence was simple; an infection had been going around, and Elliot, as well as his kids, had dropped like flies. Currently, they were all asleep, and George- the only one who hadn't gotten sick- was dutifully making a large pot of chicken soup for everyone to eat. He had been busy all day, bringing everyone to the doctor, getting their prescriptions filled, going to the grocery store, and playing with Eli, who absolutely hated letting George out of his sight. Eli had taken a liking to George right away, and he threw a tantrum any time George left. It was flattering and cute, but it made everything difficult when George tried to run an errand.

Once the soup was ready, he poured it into several bowls and, knowing that none of them would probably feel up to coming to the table, carried it into the rooms. The twins muttered a sleepy "Thank you," and then ate a few bites. Elliot gave George a quick kiss and looked simultaneously grateful, amused, and apologetic.

Then it was Eli's turn. George gently shook his shoulder and handed Eli the small plastic bowl, remembering that Eli refused to eat out of anything except that one bowl. He had been refusing to eat at all since he'd gotten sick earlier, but George was hoping that this would win him over.

"Eli, the food's in your favorite bowl. So will you eat it? It's really good," George said.

"'K, but I want you to stay with me!" Eli demanded.

"What do you say?" George prodded.

"Please?" Eli asked sweetly,

George smiled and picked him up. "Okay. But you have to eat it all. Deal?"

"Deal, Georgie!" Eli agreed.

George handed him the bowl and Eli began to eat. Once Eli was done, he looked up at George and asked, "Can I have an icicle?"

George chuckled softly. "It's called a POPsicle, Eli. An icicle is that ice that hangs from rooftops in winter. But if we have some popsicles, you can have one."

Eli held out his arms, and George picked him up. However, Eli started squirming almost immediately. George walked to the kitchen quickly and set Eli down on his chair. He then walked over the freezer and glanced inside, and was less than thrilled to see that someone had eaten the last popsicle.

"Sorry, Eli. But we're out of popsicles," George told him.

Eli's lower lip quivered. "But I need one! My throat hurts!" He cried.

George sighed. He knew that a popsicle would help Eli's throat, and it would also alleviate his fever. "Okay, I'll go talk to your dad and see what we can do," George said. He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Georgie!" Eli exclaimed. He started trying to get out of highchair and, upon finding that he couldn't, he simply held his arms out.

"Eli, just wait here for a moment," George said. He wasn't in the mood to carry a squirmy three year old around the house.

"Don't you like me anymore?" Eli asked sadly. His lower lip began to quiver again.

"Okay, fine," George said, giving in. He picked Eli up with one arm, allowing Eli to wrap his arms around his neck.

They soon got to Elliot's room. George knocked once, then entered. "It seems we have a popsicle problem," George announced. "So either I go get them, or you get them and I stay with Eli."

"I want to stay with Georgie! He's my best friend!" Eli supplied.

"Oh? Why am I not your best friend?" Elliot asked, allowing a look of mock hurt to appear on his face.

"'Cause Georgie let me walk on the sidewalk," Eli said. "And he thinks dinosaurs are cooler than coloring!"

"Because George can't draw," Elliot teased. "I've seen him before. He's awful."

George rolled his eyes. "And you can draw better?"

"A dog can draw better than you," Elliot supplied.

Eli made an indignant noise. "Don't be mean to my Georgie, Daddy! I'll be mad forever and I won't play with you anymore," He threatened.

"Yeah, what he said," George added. "And I won't play with you either. So be nice, mister."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Alright, that's serious business. I surrender." He held up his hands in defeat.

"We win, Georgie!" Eli exclaimed, giving George a high five.

George winked and smirked at Elliot before asking, "So who's going to get the popsicles?"

"Daddy is!" Eli said automatically.

Elliot stood up. "I'll get them," He said. He pulled his dress pants and shirt on, then walked to George and Eli. He ruffled Eli's curly hair, then gave George a soft peck on the lips.

"Love you, guys," He told them as he walked out the door.

"Love you too," George replied.

"Love you, Daddy!" Eli shrieked.

George started walking out the door and toward Eli's bedroom. "What do you want to do while we wait? You were sleeping before dinner; are you still tired?" George asked.

"No! I want to stay with you," Eli insisted.

"How about we just sit and talk? The doctor told you, your siblings, and your dad to rest, remember?" George asked.

"Well... will you read to me, then?" Eli asked hopefully.

"Alright. Which once?" George asked.

Eli tugged at George's shirt. George let him down and Eli searched his bookshelf. He walked over and handed the book to George.

"The Missing Piece? Again?" George asked with a sigh. Eli nodded in response.

George grabbed Eli's blanket and pulled Eli into his lap. Then he wrapped the blanket around him and began to read.

George had gotten about halfway through the book when Eli fell asleep. George yawned slightly and set the book aside. Then he stroked Eli's hair softly and held the small form close.

Suddenly, he started to feel tired and cold. He shivered and put his hands under Eli's blanket. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Elliot walked into the apartment and immediately noticed how quiet it was. He smiled softly- before, Eli had always been grouchy, especially if he was sick. But once George had moved in, Eli had started becoming happier. He doubted Eli fully understood what their relationship was, but he did at least understand that Elliot and George were close. And Eli adored George, so even if Eli had no idea what their relationship was, he didn't mind.

He entered Eli's room as quietly as he could and was pleased, yet surprised, to see George asleep, with Eli in his lap. He gently picked Eli up and got him comfortable, then he leaned forward to kiss George's forehead.

Then he felt how warm George was. "You're burning up," Elliot muttered, even though George was asleep.

He frowned and walked into the bathroom, to retrieve a thermometer, and then walked back. He shook George's shoulder softly. George made a quiet, questioning noise, then he opened his eyes, blinking at Elliot. "You're back already?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep," Elliot told him, grinning.

George gave a a shiver and nodded. "I'm tired and cold," George said.

"Here, let me take your temp," Elliot said. He held up the thermometer and George opened his mouth, letting the thermometer rest under his tongue.

When it beeped, Elliot took it out and frowned. "102.5. Looks like you got that bug from us." He gave a small smile. "Looks like it's my turn to take care of you."

Elliot lifted George effortlessly and walked towards the bedroom. "Lucky I have you to help," George murmured.

Elliot set George on the bed and kissed him softly. "Actually, George, we're the ones who are lucky to have you," Elliot told him.

George smiled and rested his head on Elliot's chest. Elliot pulled the blanket to George's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Love you."

"You too, El," George replied sleepily.

Both fell asleep quickly, bodies exhausted by the day's events and the infection they were fighting off. As drifted off, they both gave an inward sigh of contentment at how much they loved their life together.


End file.
